HentaiFurry
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Some stories abouth Kung Fu Panda Characters and Original Characters in some special situations
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, this isn´t my own story nor comic, all belong to Daigajin, I made this story in Spanish for a fan who asks me for a favor for his birthday, after finish with better late than never I decided kept with different stories with different couples between then a group of my own characters, only for a practice for my I decided publish this story and I´m going to translate as it in Spanish. If you don´t understand something about the dialogues of the characters that is because I mixed with my series Kung Fu Elemental, that's all and enjoy this please. **_

**Chapters 1 and 2. Better Late Than Never. **

It was a normal night on China, in the Jade Palace the night was quiet, and as ever Tigress was returning to her room after a long day of training, she blocked the door with key and started taking off her clothing.

Under her t-shirt she was wearing a white bandage on her chest, she took off her bandage and realized her big breast, she smiled and touched her breasts-

Aaaah freedom -Tigress smiled, touched her breasts, and her cheeks got blushed, her breasts were covered with white hair, they were big, very round with pink nipples and each nipple was raised with a little sweat drop falling from the tip, she took off her pants and showed her panties, she was wearing brown panties with a thin line of cloth, part of back was short almost in a form of a thong with a little hole in the top to let out her tail, she sighed and look for something in a box she had under her bed, she took the box and opened to take something-

Hmmm -Tigress blushed and smiled seeing a little wood doll of Po, she took the doll and hugged it on her breasts, toy mouth passed close of one Tigress nipples, it was a little caress and Tigress moaned slowly- aah Po -She passed her left hand for her stomach and down a little more to her belly, under of her navel, she touch her belly very close of her vagina, but when she felt how her underwear was getting wet she stopped- uh?...

Grrr -Tigress groaned, raised her hand and threw the doll back to the box, she sit on a pillow and tried to meditated- control, inner peace, inner peace -she closed her eyes and started meditating but her peace was disrupted for a noises, she couldn't concentrate get up, took a red sleeping gown and put it on-

Asssh -Tigress was angry and went out from her bedroom, she went to the kitchen where the noises were coming from, when she arrived saw how Po was cooking something-

(_Note: in this story Po is tall, well-suit, with some muscles on his body. He´s wearing a whit t-shirt without the right sleeve, and the left sleeve is short, with a yellow bandage on his wrists, with a yellow belt, a blank pants, yellow bandages on his ankles, and flips flops) _

Dammit -Po said, Tigress arrived and saw how Po was on the shelves, he took some plates but he couldn't keep them on his hands and fell them- not again -Po was angry and sighed- control Po, control -Po hit himself twice on his head front, he continued hiking on shelves but one door of shelves was broken and he took on his hand-

Po? What are you doing?! -Tigress asked surprised- Get down now! -Tigress yelled and Po got surprised for the scream, Po took one door of shelves, the door broke and he fell on Tigress, Po couldn't hold from something when he fell, so he caught from Tigress sleeping gown and opened it, Po was blushed and surprised to see Tigress breasts, he could feel Tigress hair, her skin, her breasts and the war of her body, they two fell on the floor and Po was surprised to see Tigress naked, Tigress was blushed and got surprised to see Po over her, they two screamed, got up very quickly and spun to gave the back to the other, Tigress took her gown and cover her breasts, Po was blushed and took a pot to cover his hard penis-

I´m sorry -Po said while his cheeks were red- Did I wake you up?

No…. only I was trying to…aaah -Tigress was embarrassed and she couldn´t said any word- what…? What…are you doing here?

I´m only want to cook something, and I remembered Monkey´s cookies, there I go up to see where Monkey hidden them -Po smiled and got up- did I wake you up?

Yes, you did to much noise that my ancestors would have woken up! -Tigress said some angry-

I´m sorry, I only wanted a cookie -Po said with a little smiled-

Look all this mess, Master Shifu is going to get mad with you Po -Tigress said when she saw all the broken plates on the floor- I will help you to clean this mess -Tigress took a jar and moved it to another place, when she dawn for a moment Po could see her panties and ass, the form of her ass and vagina, he spun to didn´t see her, he felt how in his pants his penis moved with hard, Po took in his hands and waited-

What is wrong? -Tigress asked and Po saw her with a nervous smile-

Nothing, nothing, just…aaargh we´re going to finish to clean this place -Po said, but he could see how the Tigress gown was too short and didn´t cover her ass and legs-

Hey I know those expressions; something is bothering you -Tigress took Po from his shoulder and Po saw her and avoid showing his penis- you can trust me

Well -Po said with a nervous smiled and spun his head to see his foots- _What can I do? I can´t tell her "I came here to eat something and don´t think about you because I would finish masturbate thinking about you and your hot body", I need thinking a lied now! -_Po though and saw different places of the kitchen and saw a piece of a metal pot and saw his own reflection on the metal- oh look the cookies…-Po smiled and saw the pot but Tigress was confused-

Are you ok? -Tigress asked again and Po sighed-

Yes, just I the only panda here in the village -Po said and smiled looking to the roof-

Are you wishing a company like you? -Tigress said surprised for that Po said-

Yeah…something like that -Po said nervously- I need someone like me, do you understand me?

Do you see more tigers like me? -Tigress asked with sarcasm-

Well…. I´m counting three tigers I met with the pass of the years, and we don´t forget that village than I told you -Po smiled and used his fingers to count- and I don´t have to tell you about Hina…

Don´t say that name! -Tigress put her eyes in blanc, she was angry and with a vein on her head, Po smiled in a nervous form- ok I understand

Yeah, but how do you deal with your instinct and your lonely? -Po asked-

With inner peace, meditation, and auto control -Tigress answered- a real Kung Fu master have a complete control over his techniques, instincts, and its own emotions -Tigress said and Po just sighed-

Ok, of course, I don´t expect less from the fetishist of the Kung Fu -Po said in little sound and Tigress moved her ears-

What did you say? -Tigress raised one of her eyebrows but took her hands and make her knuckles sound-

Nothing, nothing, nothing -Po was nervous and sweaty- it´s better if with finish to clean all this, you know I think would be good for you if you go out with Byakun, James and I of party

No thanks, I prefer training -Tigress said and thought something- that is! That is, you need training -Tigress smiled and took Po´s arm- lets go to train -Tigress took Po to gym and she raised her arms- ok Po it´s time to train, put in position and fight

Tigress it´s too late and don´t fight with you -Po said but Tigress screamed and went to him- Tigress wait! Po raised his arms and blocked Tigress hit, he hit pushed Po a little, Po dawn his head to avoid a hit from tigress, Tigress duck and spun kicking Po on his foot, Po started to down but Tigress took him from his genitals, Po was blushed and felt how Tigress was touching his penis-

Ouuuh! -Po screamed but he spun, fell, and tried to spot Tigress, but he caught her from her shoulders and opened her gown, he could see her breasts, he held out and gave some steps back to avoid her- Hey Tigress your boobs! Your breasts! Oopais! -Po as blushed and nervous but Tigress jumped and fell on Po´s chest- Stop! Stop! -Tigress stopped but she was breathing quickly- What is wrong with you?! What did you put in?!

Nothing! -Tigress yelled- You never touch me, or put something inside of me! And don´t fuck me!

What?! -Po asked and Tigress opened her eyes, and understood what was happening-

What...? what am I doing? -Tigress blushed and saw how she was naked in front of Po, she covered with her hands, and ran to go out from the gym, Po stood up and followed her-

Tigress, wait! -Po yelled but Tigress was gone, Po sighed and touched his eyes- ok brain, what did just happen here? Ok brain is time to talk about Tigress and my feelings, what should do I this situation?

Po´s brain: _eat the cookie, eat the cookie, eat the cookie, eat the cookie, eat the cookie, eat the cookie, eat the cookie, eat the cookie. _

ok -Po took a cookie from his pocket- but after this we are getting to work -Po started eating the cookie-

After that night Tigress woke up very early in the morning, she was walking at the forest and saw Viper, Viper was smiling and had a blush on her cheeks, Viper smiled and raised her tail looking how on the tip of her tail was a white liquid-

So delicious -Viper said and moaned, she didn´t see how Tigress was walking to her-

Master Viper I need an advice -Tigress said and Viper scared, she spun and was scared for Tigress presence-

Tigress what are you doing here? -Viper asked and dawn her tail a little hiding her tail and strange wet spot-

I told you I need an advice -Tigress said and sat near of Viper, but Viper´s body shook and she smiled with a big blush on her face- Are you ok?

Yeah, yeah, I just…drunk -Viper smiled and Tigress just saw her confused- What do you need?

I embarrassed myself, my master, the Jade palace and the furious five -Tigress hugged her legs and dawn her face to hide her face, she realized a little cry and Viper just saw her-

Why? What´s wrong? -Viper asked and Tigress raised her head-

Yester almost lost my auto control and touched myself in a sexual way -Tigress said and Viper saw to another place-

-_**Viper´s memory- **_Viper was inside Monkey´s room, Monkey was naked and Viper caught his penis with her tail, Monkey was on his back on the floor, and Viper was on Monkey´s chest-

Eh do you like it?! Do you like it?! You pervert Monkey! -Viper was yelled while she was shaking her tail masturbating Monkey-

UUUUHHH! I LIKE IT! -Monkey screamed and took his head with his hands- More! I want more! Faster! -Monkey yelled and Viper raised her body and put her vagina on Monkey´s penis, she moved her moved up to down, she moved her body and tail faster and Monkey screamed and make noises of a monkey- UUUUUH IIIH UUUH AAAH TIN TAN WALA BIN BAN!

Come on! Come on, give me your cum! Viper smiled and yelled and Monkey yelled-

AAAH I´m cumming! Monkey screamed and released his semen over Viper and her vagina-

Aaaah yummy -Vi per said with all her face covered with Monkey´s cum- _** -Finish with Viper´s memory- **_

Hay Tigress…. -Viper was embarrassed by remembered that scene- seriously? That´s not appropriate of you

And that wasn´t the worse, last night saw Po and…Tigress was angry and sad at the same time-

What did happen with him? -Viper asked her- Did you kiss him or something else?

I hit him, and I took up the crap -Tigress said with angry on her voice and Viper got scared- I hit because I wanted that he touched me, or took me and raped right there, on the gym floor, but no, I hit him and lost my chance -Tigress said with sadness- every time I see him I feel how my underwear get wetting, I exposed myself in front of him and he saw me naked, that the worse than is happening at the Jade palace –

Viper saw to the tree and remembered when she masturbated Crane, she was masturbating with her tail, and wrapped her body over Crane´s body and put his penis in her mouth and started sucking it-

Uh of curse…yeah...is the worse -Viper was nervous and saw to another place-

Yeah, what should I do? -Tigress asked her-

You should clear your mind, go and see Mei Ling -Viper said but her body shook again-

But I´m not hurt -Tigress said-

Go and asked her about her complete service, you trust me -Viper said and smiled-

Ok Viper I trust you -Tiger said and they both said goodbye tilting their bodies and heads, Tigress went back to the village but Viper staid in the tree-

Ok she´s gone, now you can go out -Viper said and raised her tail to see Mantis who was sucking her vagina-

That Tigress needs panda´s dick -Mantis said and his mouth was full of Viper´s vagina fluids-

Yeah but you could have waited after we finished our conversation -Viper said and Mantis smiled-

Are you crazy? You are the only one who let me do this without eat me -Mantis said and kept sucking Viper vagina-

Aaahn aaaahn Mantis stop -Viper said and moaned, meanwhile Po was washing himself in cold water-

Ok, ok, this is good for me, this is good for me, the heat comes out, and the cool and the good vibes come in –Po said while he was getting wet with the cool water- haaaarg, I don´t know how the frikies of The Big Bang Theory fought against this heat -Po just dawn his heat and saw the floor, he raised his right hand and saw it-

"You know how it´s going to finish" -Po made an acute voice and moved his hand as puppet-

Pease don´t -Po was sad and was talking with his hand- and I don´t have anything to imagine

"Well…exist the xxx scrolls" -Po talked with his hand again and opened his eyes, after a while Po he dressed with a pants, a hat, and a black coat, he went to a store with scrolls and books, he took something from a section with a door and took a scroll, he went to pay the scroll, the female goat took the scroll and saw Po-

Why does the dragon warrior need this copy of Busty Female Felines? -the female coat asked him and Po was thinking-

Po´s brain: _Don´t say masturbate, don´t say masturbate _

Ah…masturbate? -Po was confused-

Po´s brain: _that´s it, I´m getting out of here_. -in his head sounds how his brain is walking and closing a door-

Ok, there is going to be 1 200 Renminbi, do you prefer a paper bag or cloth bag? -the female coat asked-

Both -Po said-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapters 3 and 4: Clear your mind, Turns for the worse. **_

After having spoken with Viper, Tigress was walking in the town, when she arrived at Mei Ling´s sports massage station. She in at the massage station and saw Mei Ling.

Oh Tigress! Welcome, nice to see you here -Mei Ling said and smiled, Tigress didn´t anything or say something either. She went in to another room and started taking her cloth off- where have you hurt yourself? -Mei Ling asked while closing a curtain- I´ll have you back to full strength in no time -Tigress took some towels while taking off her underwear, she was naked but covered her bust and waist, Mei Ling close to her and got close to Tigress, and covered her with a towel larger-

You´re quit today, darling, are you in much pain? -Mei Ling asked her but Tigress didn´t say anything-

My pain isn´t physical -Tigress said but with a sad expression- Viper said I should ask for your full service

Full service? -Mei Ling asked and she was very confused- What´s wrong? You´re the last person I expected to ask for a full service

I´m in turmoil, I have been acting crazy in ways I…-Tigress was depressed-

You´re in love -Mei Ling smiled and Tigress got surprised-

How do you know? -Tigress was surprised but Mei Ling smiled-

It´s obvious to everyone, but you… You´ve never felt like this before, have you? -Mei Ling said with a smiled.

No, and I don´t know what to do -Tigress said and Mei Ling took her hands with hers-

Oh darling, Tigress your Che has been unbalanced since I first set up shop here, your skills in Kung Fu are mighty, but your heart is inexperienced in love -Mei ling said with a smile on her face, and a kind voice tone- one moment -Mei Ling smiled and got to another cuter, she covered her face and was talking with someone, Tigress lay down on the bed and Mei Ling got back to her- There, we won´t be disturbed now

Uuuuuff -Tigress sighed and Mei Ling took her arm and started massaging her- I just don´t what to do

Of course, you don´t, why would you? -Mei Ling gave her a massage on her shoulders and Tigress relaxed- It´s Po, Isn´t it?

I can´t stop thinking about him -Tigress said and Mei Ling kept her massage-

The Kung Fu teach us discipline and sacrifice, but there something more, you have to learn how deal with the pleasure and the intimacy too -Mei Ling said while giving Tigress a massage on her shoulders, she passed to Tigress legs and gave a massage on her thighs- Have you told Po how you feel?

I tried it, but I beat up him -Tigress was nervous and saw to another place-

Oh… -Mei Ling was nervous and seeing to another place- probably he didn´t understand it, the men are so much dummy -Mei Ling smiled nervously-

What can I do to know if I like him or not? -Tigress asked her, but she was some angry, Mei Ling smiled and gave her a massage on her abdomen- all was going well until that stupid and ugly cat got in our relationship

Cat? Are you talking about…her? -Mei Ling asked and Tigress assented with her head- oh she…passed some days ago with her…aah boyfriend? He is a handsome wolf

Yeah…I saw him naked once, he is big -Tigress and Mei Ling laughed for a while- well the point is…I can´t fight against someone like her, strong, feminine, beautiful…and a Guardian, what do I do? How do I know if he likes me?

I know, she is very special, but you can fight against her, let´s look at you -Mei Ling smiled and help Tigress to sit down in front of her, she took her with one of her fingers on her stomach and left shoulder, she took her cheeks- healthy color on your cheeks! -Mei Ling smiled and took Tigress left arm-

Hmmm strong arms, and good reach -Mei Ling made tickles on her arm and Tigress laughed, after that made Tigress stand up and touched her butt, moved buttocks almost opened them- ohhh nice hard bum! -Tigress was embarrassed but Mei Ling was happy, after Mei Ling made Tigress sitting down on the bed again, took her legs and opened them in a perfect 180 grades, good flexibility -Mei Ling smiled and saw Tigress vagina, even with her underwear she could see her vagina shape- oh, lip´s a daisy

Boys like that? -Tigress was blushed and Mei Ling passed her hands over Tigress breasts and made her blushing- aaahn Mei Ling…

Firm and perky, boys like that -Mei Ling smiled and Tigress was trying looking normal-

Is this your full service…? -Tigress asked but Mei Ling didn´t answer her, she only smiled-

No…-Mei Ling smiled and separated from her, Tigress got surprise, spun and heard how something was falling, and saw Mei Ling naked taking off her clothes- My full service… -Mei Ling was naked, her stomach and breasts were white, her breasts were big with pink nipples, and she had a pink vagina, she got close Tigress and gently touched her left cheek- starts with a kiss -Mei Ling kissed her slowly, but Tigress moved her head-

I can´t -Tigress said nervously-

Don´t worry -Mei Ling hugged Tigress calmly but Tigress was nervous and moved her head, she tried keeping on calm but Mei Ling started kissing her on her cheeks slowly- just let it happen -Tigress closed her eye and kissed her back, the kiss was slow and shy but Tigress opened her mouth and Mei Ling showed her tongue, Mei Ling passed her hands over Tigress breasts and Tigress took off her towel showing her breasts, while Mei Ling was kissing her on her lips, Tigress passed her hands over Mei Ling body first her stomach, after her breasts, Tigress felt nervous and parted from her quickly and nervously-

It´s alright honey -Mei Ling smiled, took Tigress hand and made her to touch her breast, Mei Ling got close to her and spoke her slowly on her ear- you can touch me wherever you like -Tigress felt better and horny, she touched Mei Ling breast and got close to her, their breast touched between them while Mei Ling was leaving out a purr and moaned, after that Mei Ling cover Tigress neck with her hands and kissed her on her lips, Mei Ling parted for a moment and caught Tigress nipple with her fingers- You´re beautiful Tigress let your self go -Tigress was purring and moaning, Mei Ling raised her left leg and passed over Tigress vagina, she moved it and rubbing it on Tigress vagina-

Do you want him to love you? -Mei Ling smiled and licked Tigress right shoulder-

Aaaahn more than anything! -Tigress moaned and got blushed, Mei Ling passed her hand over Tigress but and touched it hard, Mei Ling hold Tigress from her shoulders and made her fell out on the bed-

I can help you discovered hidden powers Mei Ling smiled and Tigress was in calm- close your eyes -Tigress closed her eyes and felt how Mei Ling licked her neck- Imaginate it´s him -Mei Ling lick Tigress nipples and Tigress moaned, Mei Ling kept licking Tigress on her nipples and moved her hands over her stomach- let him touch you -Mei Ling moved her left hand close of Tigress vagina, Tigress vagina was getting wet and hot by Mei Ling´s touches and caresses-

Aaahn Po -Tigress moaned again and Mei Ling got close to her vagina-

Let him how much you want him -Mei Ling said while she was touching Tigress vagina- let him explored your body, you can have it all…you can drive him wild -Mei Ling was touching her while Tigress was moaning, her vagina was getting wet and her underwear too, Tigress raised her body and caught Mei Ling over her head, and saw her seriously-

Show me, show me now! -Tigress said in a serious form and that scared Mei Ling for a while-

I´ll do…jesss relax -Mei Ling said with a little scare, she breath deeply and put Tigress back on the bed- now lady back, close your eyes -Tigress closed her eyes and Mei Ling slimed, and opened her legs to show how her vagina was wet too, she passed two of her finger over her vagina and rubbed it, she rubbed her own vagina, felt how her finger got wet, she purred again and sat down for a moment- imagine it, his maleness hard for you -Mei Ling smiled and parted her finger let a little vaginal fluid trail, she put her finger close from Tigress nose-

Inhale the scent of his sex -Mei Ling whispered, and Tigress smelt her finger and her vaginal fluids, opened her mouth slightly and Mei Ling almost put her finger into- taste his excitement -Tigress opened her mouth a little more and Mei Ling touched her lips-

Po -Tigress moaned again and hold the table a little stronger-

Suckle him, use your tongue to drive his lust -Mei Ling passed her finger over Tigress lips and she was moaning more and more, Tigress opened her mouth and licked Mei Ling´s finger, she bite it for a moment ad licked again- let him know how much you want him -Tigress took Mei Ling´s finger in her mouth and started sucking and licking it- worship him with your mouth -Tigress sucked it desperately- yes! Show him your passion, and he´ll be putty in yours paws

I want him so much -Tigress put out Mei Lin´s finger from her mouth- It´s like a fire inside. I tried to control it, but It´s growing the more dream of him…-Tigress touched her stomach and her underwear was wet, Mei Ling was smiling and took Tigress underwear-

Give in to your passion -Mei Ling took Tigress underwear and started taking it off- the re is no shame with your lover -Mei Ling put her head between Tigress legs and kissed her stomach- he must know you without compromise…only then…you will become one with each other

Do it… -Tigress said it- I´ll give myself to him…completely

Completely then... -Mei Ling smiled started taking off Tigress underwear but with she finished she saw how Tigress vagina was so wet, Tigress vagina was spilling vaginal fluids so much as to full a glass- You´re so wet

I´ve been like this for weeks, I have to change my underwear four times a day -Tigress was blushed and embarrassed but Mei Ling smiled and took off Tigress underwear-

Don´t feel ashamed, your body speaks truth, even when you lie to yourself -Mei Ling smiled and started licking Tigress breast, Tigress moaned but Mei Ling continued- desire is power, Tigress. When Po knows you´re wet for him…he´ll fall to his knees and beg for the smallest taste -Mei Ling opened Tigress legs and licked her left leg- imagine him worshipping you -Tigress moaned again and Mei Ling smiled, she was licking around Tigress vagina but no directly on her clitoris-

Oh Po…aaahn aahn -Tigress moaned but Mei Ling didn´t stop, Mei Ling was licking Tigress vagina directly and her mouth was covered with her vaginal fluids, Mei Ling smiled and licked Tigress clitoris made Tigress moaned-

Aaaahnn! -Tigress screamed and her vagina released more fluids- I can feel it, something is growing inside

No more lies, tell me what you really want -Mei Ling said, but she opened Tigress vagina with her fingers and saw how the fluids were coming out, were white and stinky fluids, Mei Ling licked Tigress vagina and put in her tongue inside her vagina, Tigress moaned but clenched her teeth in a bite, clenched her left hand to almost break the table and her body was shaking, Mei Ling and Tigress was purring, Tigress caught Mei Ling´s head and pushed to lick her vagina, Mei Ling was trying talking but she couldn´t, Mei Ling was drowning with Tigress vaginal fluids- Buda help me! Aaaaahnn! Aaahn! I…I…WANT HIM TO FUCK ME!

Finally -Mei Ling took her mouth from Tigress vagina but her face was covered with vaginal fluids-

DON´T STOP! -Tigress was angry, and she growled, she took Mei Ling´s head and pushed it to her vagina, Mei Ling was surprised, and she licked her vagina again, Tigress was shaking quickly and holding the table with strength- AAAH PO! NAAAAHN NAAAA YES! AAAH THERE! -Tigress caught Mei Ling head between her legs and pushed to kept licking her vagina, Tigress was so excited that she couldn´t stop releasing her vaginal fluids, she felt excited and her hearth made a strange sound, the sound was loud and rumbling in the room. But that was only the beginning for something worse-

GRRRRRROOOAAAAAAARGH! -Tigress was growling so strong that the place jumped and created a sound wave, the sound made all the valley jumped and scared all the villagers-

Aaaaah watch up! -a female bunny saved her son from a piece of rock, a pig was eating but with growling he spit out, some geese covered their ears with their wings for the noise-

What the heck was that?! -a goose asked it-

The village is under attack, somebody calls the Five furies and the Dragon warrior! -a goose screamed and a Pig ran to the Jade palace, but inside the place Mei Ling was unconscious and her vagina was wet, the place, the bed, many tables and objects were destroyed, Tigress was so wet and her vagina spilled too much vaginal fluids, Tigress was waking up and saw how two mutants rats were going to her, one had a bat and the other had a bag- aaah? -Tigress tried saying something but the rat punched her with the bat, after a minutes Po and the furious came in to the place but Po broke the door by kicking it, all came in and saw how the place was messy, the bed was destroyed like everything in the room, but Tigress and Mei Ling´s clothes were on floor-

Waou, what did happen here? -Monkey asked to himself while the other were seeing the room-

Look -Viper saw something and the other got close to her, Po took a piece of wood from the floor and saw it- those are….

Claw marks -Po was surprised by the marks on the wood- It was Tigress, she must have broken the table with all her strength, I don´t know what happened here but it must have been…very violent

You right, it was Tigress -Monkey said while he was carrying Tigress underwear- take a look of this -he threw the panties and fell on Po´s head, but for the smelt his penis raised and hit Viper on her head-

Ouch! Watch it Po! -Viper screamed by the hit, Po was nervous and threw away the pantie-

Not just wood in the tablet, hu Po? -Crane said it and Po covered his penis with his hands-

How do you know those knickers were hers? -Viper asked and Monkey took the knickers again-

This stitching, Tigress always wear double stitched underwear! -Monkey said with a serious face but the other were looking him with some angry and confusion-

I´m surprised she had any -Crane said and thought for a moment- with all the pairs that have disappeared from her washing line

Yeah, she never found out who was stealing her knickers -Viper said it while she was seeing Monkey and he got nervous-

Eeeer…hu yeah, yes, that is why…uh you see… -Monkey was nervous and talking in a weird form- Because Tigress told me! When I was helping her look for the guilty

Guys, I thing Tigress might be in serious problems -Po said but for his face he looked worried for Tigress-

_Waou, Po must be worried for Tigress is he lost that boner so quickly_ -Viper thought for a moment when she saw how Po lost his boner-

The bandits must have taken Mei Ling as well, I hope she´s ok -Crane was walking around the room and he looked very worried- they could be halfway across China by now… -Po was serious and walked to curtain and found a door behind-

Tigress must have been taken out this way -Po said it, but when he got close to the door his boner back, and Viper saw him- it´s the only door, and might not be closed by inside

Po, go away from the door for a moment please -Viper said and Po got two steps from the door and lost his boner quickly-

Like this Viper? -Po asked her but she smiled-

Now back to the door where Tigress passed -Viper said it and Po back to the door and his boner back-

Viper, we have no time to those games -Po was serious and Viper smiled-

I think we can track them down -Viper smiled and the other payed her attention, but in other part Tigress was waking up, someone took off a back from her head, she saw how she was naked, tied, and inside of a cave-

You´re finally awaken -Someone said it and Tigress saw how a pair of female leopards with brow hair, yellow eyes and brow and dirty clothes were behind her, the first one was a female leopard with bandages over her mouth and nose, and the other didn´t wear them-

This is our lair -the female without the bandages said it-

You´re in our power! -the second female with bandages over her face said it-

The furious five and the dragon warrior will be coming for me -Tigress was worried, but the females laughed of her-

One does not simply walk into Wu fortress! -the female leopard said it but there was Tigress realized that she was in a cave, and in an active volcano, she was scared by all she could see, there was mutant rats, sex toys, machine for torture, and many objects to torture her, but between all the mutants was someone who was wearing a dark hood, a pair of metallic gloves and using a walking stick-

The Wu fortresses? -Tigress said and saw everyone- So you´re the Wu sisters -The two sisters got close to her and started touching her, one was touching her on her stomach and the another was only seeing her- so you´re Wing and Wan Wu

Aaah Master Tigress we meet at last! -Wing said it, the female who has her mouth covered with the bandages-

Plus -Tigress moved her head a moment and saw another figure who was wearing its dark hood- the notorious Su Wu, the most evil and vile villains in all china

Complements won't help you now -Wan said it-

Where are mi clothes? Have you no honor? -Tigress was angry but the mutant rats were excited for her and her naked body, the boners from the rats were hard, big, but their penis were covered with yellow blisters-

Ahh see…you´re so much appealing to our rat friends naked -Wing said it and the rats were getting close to Tigress-

Mei Ling! If you did something to her, I swear…you will pay for it! -Tigress screamed and but the two Wu sister were looking between them-

The masseuse? -Both of they said it while they were pretending to don´t know it-

She said you would save her -Wing said it-

The powerful master Tigress would prevent we hurt her -Wan said it, both sisters started laughing of Tigress-

You can´t do it, right? -both sisters said it-

This is your last warning -Tigress was angry and started growling, but they both started laughing of her-

We are going to kill you! -Wang screamed while she was laughing-

First, they are going to rape you -Wing laughed and pointed the mutant rats-

Fuck you until you die! -Wan said it while she was touching Tigress breasts and moving them, she got two steps back from her and let the rats got close to her- grab her legs -the rats held Tigress from her legs and extended them to see her vagina-

HOW DARE YOU! LET GO, YOU FILTHY…. -Tigress yelled with angry, but she changed her expression when saw a big white rat, even bigger than the other rats, the white rat had a big penis and boner, with some chains in its ear and right arm, Tigress was scared even more when saw how the white rat got close to her-

What´s wrong? -Wing asked her and touched the white rat penis and started masturbating- it´s like you´ve never seen a cock before -She was moving her hand side to side and the rat penis started realizing a brown pre seminal liquid-

Sis I think she doesn´t have a cock to please her -Wan said it, but she got close to Tigress and touched her vagina- oh my gosh you´re virgin jajajaja -Tigress was angry and Wan got away from her-

And now -Wing help Wan to stand up, they started kissing between them, started with the tongue and they touched their butts-

Fuck her! -They both talk to the same time- fuck her until she bleeds!

Ok enough of this madness -Tigress was angry and bend her legs to make the rats hit each other-

Wait…what? -Wan and Wing said it confused for Tigress actions, Tigress spun and raised her legs to catch the white rat from its neck, she pressed her legs and broke white rat neck- NO! DON´T LET HER ESCAPE! -the Wu sisters got scared and Tigress jumped, she spun and stopped on the roof- WAIT…HOW SHE CAN…?! -both sisters were scared while Tigress pushed and broke the stone were the hook and the rope were fastened- IM…IM… IMPOSSIBLE -Tigress only fell and saw both sisters-

Let´s talk -Wing said it but Wan was kicked by Tigress, Wan was thrown and hit a table with many torture objects, Tigress spun and kicked Wing to throw her, both sisters were unconscious, one rat tried hitting Tigress, but Tigress spun and hit it on his face with both hands, she moved her arms and pulled the rope to make to go back the stone, when the stone was in front of Tigress, she hit again with her two hands-

KYAAAAA! -Tigress screamed and hit the stones to throw to Su Wu, but Su Wu moved her body to avoid being hitting by the rock, Su Wu went to Tigress and hit her with her stick, hit on her head, her stomach, left shoulder, and her right knee, Tigress was surprised and can´t move, she got two steps and Mei Ling hit her again on her back, Tigress was pushed against the wall- _I can´t move…_!

You´re more dangerous…-Wing said it and put a fetter on Tigress ankle-

That we thought! -Wan put the other fetter on Tigress left ankle, they tied Tigress hand and put the rope on a hook more remote of Tigress-

You´ll regret ever crossing me! -Tigress got angry while the Wu sisters were laughing-

I don´t think so…We´ve deal with warriors like you before -Wing said it- let´s take a look -she went to a door- behind door two -Wing opened the door and show Song and she was naked, hurt, unconscious and covered with semen on her body, mouth, vagina and tail, and her vagina was spilling seminal and vaginal liquids-

Is she…?! -Tigress was scared and surprised-

She is Song -Wing said I, she took Song from her head and show how she was barely alive- she and her fought bravely but the ladies of the shade were no match for our rat army

Now they work for us! -Wan smiled- preparing for the invasion! -Wan was laughing but Su Wu hit the floor with her stick and made Wan got quiet- how ever…Where were we? -Wan saw how another white rat was walking and make signals to call it- take out the trash from here -the rat took another rat and threw away from the room- now -Wan got close to the rat and took its penis- it´s your turn to fuck her! -Wan was masturbating the rat but the rat saw Tigress look, and got scared and lost its boner- Oh my…-Wan smiled ng got close to Tigress- there is not problem at all, she can´t hurt you -Wan touched Tigress ass and opened to show her anus- you see? It´s easy, come here fucky, fucky, fucky

Let´s rethink this, dear sister -Wing said it and pushed away Wan- You´re too spicy for our rat friends -Wing put two of her finger on Tigress anus and pushed it for a moment, she moved them up and down- No matter -Tigress blushed when she felt how Wing was massaging her ass-They´ll fill that tight ass full of cum…when you´re dead

You can´t defended yourself from the spiritual world, you can´t fight back hahahaha! -Wing was laughing from Tigress but Su Wu went to a table and took something and went back to Tigress, Su wu didn´t say anything and put Tigress a jade necklace with a relief with dragon shape, the eyes of the dragon shined and the necklace closed itself, both sisters laughed of Tigress again-

Oh, that collar will kill you slowly -Wing said it and Tigress got scared, she fell on her knees and raised her hands as if she was praying- you´ll stan choke soon until it hurts to take a breath

The pain increases as your throat is crushed! -Wan kept touching Tigress body and gave a creepy smiled- and you will pass out…

The rats will have you them…-Wing said it-

And they will fuck every hole you have -Wan said it-

You´ll soak in their cum as you die -Wing said it-

That´s how they will find your headless corpse -Wan said it-

A cum soaked slut! -Wan yelled while she was smiling, both sister where laughing while Su Wu was taking a wooden dildo with tiny knives on the sides-

Oh, so we´ll do this on the funny way -Wing smiled and Su Wu got close to Tigress, she took her ass and opened only to pushed the dildo a little, Tigress was scared and closed the eyes to avoid crying-

No…-Tigress started crying-

Now you whish that rats would have raped you -Wan said it, Tigress started crying when she felt how Su Wu was pushed the dildo against her anus, she cried but they listened hot the principal door was shaking and moving-

MOVE YOU DISCUSTING RATS! HAAAAAARHHH! -Some one screamed and a gold glow appeared and opened the door, after the glow passed four rats fell in front of the four females, Tigress cried and saw how Po was in front of the door- I was looking for you, Tigress, so you´re the Wu sisters, the most disgusting, evil and vile criminals

Why are we calling this fortress if everybody can just walk in? -Wing asked it with sarcasm-

Discretion, dear sister -Wing said it- it´s time to go left -Wing and Wang started walking and Su Wu-

Stop right there! -Po yelled and went to them but Su Wu only hit him on his chest and make him fell on his knees for a moment- What…? I can´t…move!

The paralysis won´t last long, was only to make stop right there -Wing said while Su was whispering on her ear- Good luck teddy bear -the three sisters went out from the room and locked the door behin them-

Locked…darn it! -Po said it and can move after a couple of seconds- Tigress…you…-Po blushed and saw to another place- haaay you´re naked -Po was nervous and began sweating- We´re here t save you

Don´t worry about me, save Mei Ling -Tigress said but she while had that sad expression over her face-

Po, have you found her? -Monkey yelled and Po saw Tigress-

Please…-Tigress said it and Po understood that she didn´t want to be seen like this-

Monkey, I have found Tigress, she is okay, but come down here! Check the other rooms, it´s probably Mei Ling in another room! Hurry! -Po yelled it-

Thank you -Tigress said it with a sad expression-

I should…-Po said nervously- unchain you…-Po was blushed and his ears turned red for the excitation, he couldn´t stop himself seeing Tigress body and her figure- stop! -Po hit himself on his face and spit blood- I´m okay, I´m the man…panda…male

Po don´t bother, I can´t be saved -Tigress said with a sad expression- you should go find Mei Ling

Don´t say it, I´m going to fin some of clothes for you, you will see how everything is going to be okay -Po said it and Tigress kept in silent- I will save you Tigress, I swear


End file.
